1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to pendant mounting structures, particularly to pendant mounting structures used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, users of mobile phone like to equip a pendant for mounting accessories thereon, to add personalization and improve overall appearance of the mobile phone. The pendant is generally hung on a rope, and the housing of the mobile phone has a hole defined for accommodating the rope. When assembling the pendant onto the mobile phone, the rope is firstly entered through the hole, and then ties a knot to secure the pendant to the mobile phone.
However, it is difficult to make the rope enter through the hole as the hole usually is small. In additional, when an external force exerted on the rope is more than the offset limit of the housing, the housing will be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.